Forum:Kanna Ryōgi (Sage Transformation)
Questions 1. Why is your character obtaining Sage Mode and/or ? : More than simply an ability tacked onto a long list of skills, is driving force of Kanna Ryōgi's story. Her involvement with this trait is the reason behind her abduction by the Order of the White Snake. The time she spends on the receiving end of the malicious experiments of the organization will shape her image of shinobi. As such, when she is able to free herself from the the clutches of the group, she'll harbor a great deal of hatred towards all those who claim to be ninja. Kanna's skill set will reflect this, purposely steering away from nearly all of the shinobi styled usages of chakra. In terms of story telling, I'd like to use this character to chronicle a different side of the Narutoverse that is usually underplayed. While shinobi are undoubtedly the central group of the canon storyline, they hardly encompass the entirety of the world. Writing from a perspective that is inherently different then most, but still overlaps in an interesting manner, should be a fun experience. 2. How will your character learn Sage Mode? Which animal will they learn it from? : N/A 3. Initially, will your character have access to an Imperfect Sage Mode or a Perfect Sage Mode? If Imperfect, will it progress to a Perfect Sage Mode? : N/A 4. How will your character obtain the Cursed Seal? What type of seal is it? And what kind of power grants it? : The origin of Kanna's Sage Transformation is quite debatable, since Kanna herself doesn't know its origin. As far back as she can remember she's possessed this cursed trait, though her earliest memories place her in the care of the Order of the White Snake. As such, it's unknown weather it was an ability that she acquired naturally from her bloodline, or something that the organization imbued within her for their own purposes. Either way the ability has been a part of her from her earliest memories and has bound to it completely. In terms of abilities it offers Kanna enhanced physical attributes seen with all natural energy infusion. Her strength is most noticeably impacted, demonstrated most directly with the ability to lift a full grown man by the throat before crushing his neck with a single hand. Other uses include a palm focused burst of destructive chakra, similar to , and the ability to recover from critical injuries by the flesh of the fallen. 5. What are the drawbacks of the Cursed Seal? : '''Initially, she will be burdened with fits of rage that seek absolute destruction of anything and everyone in her surroundings, similar to Jūgo's behavior in the canon. Even after the uncontrollable transformations are quelled by a pair of seals, Kanna is still impacted by the desire to take the lives of others. Rather than going berserk, her violent tendencies take the form of a tranquil fury. Her choice in targets will be more specific and her murders will not be performed in a maniacal state. Thus, killing random people wouldn't satisfy her, causing her to pursue individuals worthy of death by her hands. In some ways it's more hampering than Jūgo's condition because she becomes obsessively compelled to find a good kill. 5. Briefly detail what your plans are, at the moment, for your character if he/she is approved for Sage Mode and/or Cursed Seal? What will they do with it? How will they improve or utilize it in a fashion that is unique to them, rather than a rehash of canon character usage or maybe even other fanon characters? : If accepted, Kanna's story will be one of coming to terms with her aggressive impulses and hatred for shinobi. Her use of Sage Transformation will be the basis of her combat style, overwhelming enemies with raw force, but she isn't going to be shape shifting her body into weapons like Jūgo. Later on I may introduce an angelic themed complete transformation for her, warping image of a savior and guardian into a merciless instrument of violence. -- Kaze (Come forth and speak) 03:46, December 28, 2013 (UTC) Admin Decision Inception (talk) 15:42, December 28, 2013 (UTC) Category:Sage Mode Appliations